Next Generation
by Phoenix Glow
Summary: Tsuna, the tenth boss of the Vongola Family founded out a dangerous secret about Primo. Meanwhile, Hikari a hell dragon slayer sister of Natsu is chosen as the next guild master by Mavis. But all hell breaks loss when Zeref comes back. Both need to save both worlds by joining forces... One day both disappear, it gives sadness to the people near them. A year later both came back...
1. Prologue

**"Hey guys lets be best friends forever!" Shouts a boy.**

**"yeah let's swear it!" Shouts a girl**

**"Why..." Says another boy**

**"moe~ don't be so gloomy," says the girl **

**the gloomy boy looks away**

**"alright! I swear that we will never betray each other!" shouts a the first boy **

**"I swear!" shouts the girl**

**"swear..." Mumbles the boy**

**5 years later, **

**"why..." **

**"Stay away from me,"**

**"why did you kill her!"**

**"that's why I said stay away!"**

**"traitor!"**

**"it's not my fault!"**

**"You promise, Zeref,"**

**end of prologue. **


	2. I WONT BECOME A MAFIA BOSSGUILD MASTER!

**Warning: _some characters are a bit OCC, the acabaleno are adults._**

* * *

**In** **the Fairytail ****Guild few days after the GMG games,**

"Natsu! Gray! Tell me one reason not you give you hell!" Says a black haired girl about a few inches taller then Wendy glaring at two of the said male mages.

"gomen sis," says Natsu pale face and Gray had fainted, why you asked easy.

Hikari is a Dragon Slayer, trained by the Hell dragon himself Araclogia. And her power is somehow like Mukuro's, but 666 times more stronger then him.

Now back to the story Hikari appear out of nowhere after he and Gray started fighting "Baka! Baka!" shouts Hikari glaring daggers at him as Mavis appear beside her smiling "hello~ Hikari~" said the first guild master smiling warmly at her.

Hikari nodded at her as a greeting "also everyone! Me and the seventh have chosen a new guild master since Gildarts won't become the guild master..." Says Mavis grinning as Master came out "Master!" Everyone shouted.

"ahem! Everyone me and the first has decided that... Hikari Arlogia will be the Eighth guild master!" Says master smiling "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted jaw dropping to the floor "but master, why Hikari?" Asked Ezra.

"if you all dint notice she and Mavis look almost alike don't they?" Says master nodding to Hikari, everyone look at Hikari then Mavis then Hikari "EEEEHHHHH?" Now they notice it Hikari and Mavis looked alike.

Hikari looked almost like Mavis, it's was just her eye and hair color are different and Hikari's hair is straighter "also Master, isn't Hikari a hell dragon slayer and Mavis light Mage?" Says Mira.

Then Hikari snapped, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A GUILD MASTER!" Yells Hikari running out the door wailing her arms like a birds, "everyone get her!" Yells Natsu, that's how half of the town got destroyed...

* * *

**At Tsuna's house a few days after the battle of the rainbow, _adult!Arcobaleno_**

**Dream,**

_Tsuna looked around it seems like he's dreaming, in his dream a 10 year old Giotto was walking in a forest it's animals were weird and there was a huge tree in the middle of the island, Tsuna flew down nearer to see him._

_Beside Giotto was a blonde girl that was smiling and another boy with black hair with a serious face "moe~ you're late Giotto~" said the blonde girl and the black haired boy huffed unamused._

_Giotto rubbed the back of his ahead grinning sheepishly, "ah~ Gomen Mavis, Zeref," says Giotto petting the blonde haired girl head grinning 'what's primo doing here?Thought Tsuna._

_And the dream disappear._

**BBBBAAAM!**

A hammer hit his head, "REBORN! ITAI~" says Tsuna rubbing his head "get up dame-Tsuna or Hibari will bite you to death," says reborn smirking in his adult form "HHHHIIIIEEEE! I'M LATE!" Shouts Tsuna running to the bathroom.

Then felled down the stairs, then tripped at the door step, the got chase by a dog with Enma and finally reach his class and fainted on the spot forgetting about the strange dream he had.

Later after school, "Run faster Dame-Tsuna or I make you shit bullets for a month," says Reborn cocking his gun.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEE! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A MAFIA BOSS!" yelled Tsuna.

* * *

**In the town of Magnolia,**

Hikari sigh at the sight before her the town was half destroyed and they were chasing her illusion made self that she cast when they started chasing _her _"idiots," mumble Hikari, she was visiting Mavis's grave during the S-class wizard exams when Acnologia attacks.

Araclogia said that Acnologia was once human change into a dragon by killing too much, 'why am I becoming a guild master? It's so boring~' thought Hikari rubbing her temples as a gentle wind blew through her.

Hikari stare at her nakama as they destroy the town still chasing, "why do I look ask much like Mavis anyway?" She said and turn to a blank space "Mavis stop hiding," says Hikari as the first appear her face no longer the childish smile.

"Everything has a reason Hikari," then her eyes shone "so become the master Hikari!" She sas smiling like a idiot "LIKE HELL!" Screams Hikari as they play 'tag'... Until midnight that Hikari fainted at her home.

* * *

'Why me...' thought Tsuna as he slumped onto his bed 'I wonder what was that dream again...' He thought as he quickly fell asleep..

* * *

**In the Sky Vongola ring of Tsuna/ Roof of Fairytail,**

_'where are you Mavis/Giotto? Why did Zeref did that?'_

* * *

**Somewhere unknown,**

'I'm sorry Mavis...Giotto... That fate is so cruel to us, making us become like this...'

* * *

**Author note,**

**hello~ everyone this is my first story!**

**1) ok first question do you want my OC Hikari to do to the mafia world first or Tsuna going to Fairytail? Alone or with someone? **

**2) Do you want Mavis and Giotto together or Mavis and Zeref lovers?**

**3) Do you want Tsuna and Hikari to attack each other when they meet or something else?**

**4) Do you want Hikari and Mukuro pairing? or rivals?**

**5) Do you want the Primo guardians to be alive when they reach the Fairytail world or still ghost?**

**PM or review to give the answers...**


	3. Meeting

**Ok answers to the last chapter questions,**

**1) I will make Tsuna go to Fairytail first alone then one by one the Vongola family come.**

**2) Zeref x Mavis x Giotto**

**3) Attack each other**

**4) Hikari and Mukuro are rivals always wanting to prove that their hell power is stronger, Mukuro also likes Hikari.**

**5) when the Primo generation comes, they are attracts to the Decimo generation and the Decimo generation can make them normal and not ghosts for 4 hours per day.**

* * *

Hikari mumble under her breath, she was dead tired from the lectures of Master and Mavis, she turn to her mansion which was behind tall trees.

"I swear that one day I'm going to kill Mavis," mumbles Hikari as she open her mansion door.

"I'm home," she says and as always nobody answers her.

She sigh as she heard a loud crash followed by a 'Hie~'.

* * *

Tsyna was trying to study when Primo arrive, "Hie~ P-Primo?!" he squeaks "Hello Decimo," he says "I need you to do something for me," he said with glowing eyes.

Tsuna's hyper institution was ringing as sky flames surrounded him and the next thing he knew he was falling into trees.

* * *

"Ow, that hurts," mumbles Tsuna as a girl with black hair and blood red eyes came from behind him.

She narrows her eyes at him as she summons her powers, Tsuna sensing her fighting aura put on his gloves and ate the pill.

In a blink of an eye, both Indigo and Orange flames were clashing against each other 'Mist flames?' Thought Tsuna as the girl disappear only to appear beside him.

**"Roar of the Hell Dragon!" **

Tsuna barely dodge the attack and the plants that got hit wilted, Hikari frown slightly at that.

Tsuna punch her stomach making her flying to a tree, crashing against it.

Hikari growl at that and eyes turn deadly.

Tsuna stare at the girl as she close her eyes and open them slowly showing a 666 number on her right eye like Mukuro's except it was '666' instead of the kanji number.

"_**Final Path**_," she whispers.

Tsuna flinch at that she had the same power as Mukuro but all he knows is Mukuro never had a 666 path.

The ground shook as a huge indigo circle appear under her.

"**_Death Path!_**" She yell as Tsuna shouted "**_XX-burner_**,".

Dark indigo flames shot out from her hands and orange flames shot out of Tsuna's hands both clashing against each other.

An Earthquake like never before had happen in Magnolia.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"They remind me of us when we younger," says Mavis smiling as both children walked out from the rumble of rocks.

Giotto nodded as he warp an arm around Mavis, "yup, we attack each other using strategists when we played chess," says Giotto smiling as his descendent and Mavis's descendent just stare at each other.

"you know if the 10th mist guardian and your descendent meet I wonder what will happen?" Says Giotto deep in thought.

"All _hell_ breaks loose," jokes Mavis.

"Also I prefer you in adult form why lie to them as a child form?" Says Giotto.

"Well that's because... you will kiss me until either of us faint," smiles Mavis giggling.

"well did I tell you that my Mist guardian's fiancée look like an adult version of you?" Says Giotto gravely.

"So?"

"so if he comes I will have another rival!" yells Giotto drawing circles in a corner.

Mavis giggle again as Hikari help Tsuna into her house.

* * *

Tsuna and Hikari were in the living room both wanted to bash their ancestors to the next life if possible.

Hikari POV

This boy, Tsunayoshi is intresting (sounds like Mukuro much?). He was the same height as me and had gravity defying hair, a small lion cub was on his lap.

Tsunayoshi, I wonder why we attack each other without thinking at all...

Tsuna POV

'Hie~ she's scary' I thought as the girl was mumbling under her breath while fidgeting with her hair.

I summon Nuts (Natsu will be call well natsu and Tsuna's box animal will be call Nuts) because at least someone can comfort me, dear Primo why did you do this to me...

Normal POV

Mavis and Giotto both arrive at the same time holding hands, Mavis in her child form.

Both flick their other descendants forehead.

Hikari POV

Vongola... Kokuyo... Varia... Millifiore... Shimon... Vindice...

Memories started to gather in my mind, and one thing rang trough my mind the most...

_Why does that pineapple and melon F**cking look like my devil dam father?!_

Tsuna POV

Fairytail... Phantom Lord... Battle of Fairytail... Tower of Heaven... Nirvana... Edolas... S-class exams... Acnologia... GMG games... _**Zeref**_...

'whose memories are this?' I thought as I notice that the girl now I know call Hikari stares at Primo and... Mavis...

* * *

**Questions:**

**1) did anyone notice that Elena looks kinda like a adult version of Mavis?**

**2) Also who do you want to go to Magnolia first?**

**3) Do you want Hikari fight with Mukuro?**


	4. Goodbye my Nakama

**Sorry I kinda change the summary since I lost the original story line...**

* * *

Tsuna and Hikari both looked at their ancestors.

Mavis closed her eyes and suddenly she turned into a woman that was until Giotto's chin.

Hikari jaw dropped, Mavis had dark purple hair that was until her waist like her and her eyes were a sunset red.

"do you know why when you first entered the guild you can see me but not the others?" She said smiling.

"w-what?" Says Hikari.

Both Mavis and Giotto looked at them "you two are special," she said as she poke both child foreheads.

_Flashback_

_Hikari entered the guild "excuse me," she said her golden eyes looking at the Master "ah, yes how may we help you little girl?" He said as Hikari pointed to Mavis._

_Mavis looked shock as nobody can see her without the mark of Fairytail, she smiled softly to the little girl "she is the one," she thought._

_end of flashback._

_Flashback_

_Tsuna was in a park swinging, he saw a man under a tree near him "excuse me uncle what are you doing?" he asked to the man._

_Giotto eyes nearly popped from its socket, he patted the boy head and smile 'he is the one' he thought._

_end of flashback_

Hikari and Tsuna blink, "I _was_ the guardian of Hell," says Mavis as Illusions of rose thorns appear in the back ground.

"I _was_ the guardian of Heaven," says Giotto as his dying will flame disappear and his eyes turned a sky blue.

"Zeref," says Mavis sadly "_was_ the guardian of Earth, that cause him pain for what ever the earth was feeling became his pain," she said sadly.

Tsuna then looked at Giotto "Primo-San, did you came from this world?" He asked as Giotto nodded "Yes, 400 hundred years ago," he whispers dreamily.

"Also you guys need to leave," says Mavis and both soon-to-be-mafia boss/guild master blink "huh?" They both says and Giotto sigh "it means we are going to the dragon world to train," he said.

Hikari eyes widen and she stood up palms slamming the table "I get to see Father?" She said happily while Tsuna blink "ano... Are the dragons scary?" He asks and Giotto shook his head "other then Arcnologia the other dragons are fine," he said.

"but you guys have to leave for a year," deadpan Mavis and Tsuna eyes widen "WE CANT!" Yell Tsuna and Hikari at once and Mavis glare at them and both flinch and Giotto put a hand on her shoulder.

"but Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo..." Mumbles Tsuna and Mavis shook her head "Zeref is back, and if you want to protect them you have to train," says Mavis sternly and Hikari blink trying hard not to cry,

Giotto sigh "we will give you sometime say goodbye to, we will leave in an hour," he says as Mavis turn back to her cheerful child form and Tsuna & Giotto left.

* * *

The way Hikari says goodbye.

Hikari clench her hand and sigh entering the guild with Mavis, Natsu and Grey were fighting each other and soon everyone joined.

Hikari chuckle as she saw Wendy, Asuka and Romeo.

She walked to them, "Wendy, Romeo, Asuka," she says and snap her fingers, a blue/red/yellow gems appear on their hands.

"Eh? Hika-neesan? What is this?" Asked Asuka pointing to her gem "a gift," she whispers bending down and patted all of their heads.

"where are you going?" asked Wendy as her eyes close and the other two slept "hi-ka-ri-née," whispers Romeo falling asleep.

Hikari kiss all of their foreheads "goodbye," she whispers as she teleported away.

* * *

Tsuna way of saying goodbye.

Tsuna was having a meeting with his allies, he clench the door handle and rubbed his face.

Everyone was fighting inside and he sigh, "hey guys," he said and was greeted by...

"JUUDAIMEE!"

"Yo, Tsuna,"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ciaossu,"

"HELLO TO THE EXTREME!"

"Herbivore..."

"Bossu,"

"Kufufu... Hello young Vongola,"

"Trash..."

"VVVVOOOOIIIII!"

"Shishishi~~"

"yare yare..."

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun,"

Tsuna smile as the party started. His father and mother were here as well 'good bye guys...' He thought as he talked with his allies.

* * *

1 hour later,

"Hikari? Hikari!? HIKARI!?" Yelled Natsu to the empty mansion.

He slam open her room door and there was a note on the table, on top of the note was a fire red stone.

He looked at the note and broke down crying holding the stone "stupid *sob* little *sob* sister," cried Natsu clutching the note.

_Dear Nakama,_

_If you read this I have already gone, I won't be back until a year..._

_or maybe I won't be back at all._

_Natsu: Are you happy big brother? I still kept the stone you gave me._

_Grey: take care of everyone for me and try to control your stripping._

_Erza: Don't come and find me because you won't, by the way I will come back but I can't promise._

_Lucy: I like your books, keep writing on! Be a good Mage and Author!_

_Wendy: My dragon little sister please don't cry, help me take care of Romeo and Asuka for me okay?_

_Master: I will keep my Fairytail mark so don't worry, Mavis is with me and I will return as the next master I promise._

_For my other Nakama: Don't wait for me continue on with your lives._

_From, _

_Hikari._

_P.S. I will come back._

Natsu lean on her bed "you still kept the stone I gave you when I was back from a mission," he said looking at a photo frame of him and Hikari "how can we continue when you are not beside us?" He whispers "and finally you call me *sob* big brother,".

That day the clouds were gathered and it rain for the day.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna what are you-" says reborn looking around the room "tsuna?" He said leaping on the table seeing a note on it.

_Dear My Family And Friends,_

_I am so sorry I have to leave you guys for a while, don't worry about me._

_Reborn: My spartan tutor thanks for everything also don't try it find me because your wasting your time._

_Gokudera: My proud right hand man, I'm not sad or angry with you so please don't do suicide._

_Yamamoto: Keep on smiling my cheerful rain, wash away all the sadness of the family until I come back._

_Ryohei: Onii-San please EXTREMELY tell Kyoko about a EXTREMELY lie about me disappearing and EXTREMELY don't lose you're EXTREMENESS._

_Lambo: Don't cry, I will come back. Please shield the family as the lightning guardian._

_Mukuro: I am with a friend that somehow reminds me of you. Protect the family as the mist._

_Chrome: I'm fine Chrome please take care or Kyoko and Haru for me._

_Hibari: When I come back I will become a carnivore like you so please wait._

_From, _

_Tsuna._

_P.S. Xanxus will temporary take over the family until I return._

Reborn clench the paper "Dame-Tsuna where are you?" He whispers.

The sky became dark and it was sad the hold day.


End file.
